


spin the bottle (toshiaki x nassor one-shot)

by sk1nnyl0ve



Category: Frankenweenie (2012)
Genre: Boys Kissing, M/M, Short One Shot, Spin the Bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23041264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sk1nnyl0ve/pseuds/sk1nnyl0ve
Summary: sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes !
Relationships: Nassor/Toshiaki (Frankenweenie)
Kudos: 17





	spin the bottle (toshiaki x nassor one-shot)

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes !

Toshiaki hesitantly looked at the bottle in front of him that was waiting to be spun. He placed a hand on it slowly and rested it there. "do I really have to do this?" He paused, looking right at Victor. Elsa intervened and immediately spouted out "you agreed to play so yeah, you do have to do this."  
Toshiaki scoffed and gripped the bottle, thoughts running through his mind as he glared at his reflection in the glass bottle. "fine.." he said, turning his hand, getting ready to spin it. He didn't mind too much about it landing on a boy, he was just scared of it landing on Nassor. He bet the lips of the tall boy tasted like rot and grief. 

After preparing himself, he spun the bottle and dug his fingers into his chubby thighs as it spun more and more, eventually slowing down completely.  
when he looked up to see who has spun it, his eyes landed on the boy in front of him who always appeared to have a grim look on his face. Nassor. He stumbled to find the right words but all he wanted to say was just getting caught in his throat. Was he really about to kiss a boy? let alone, Nassor! His felt like his face was heating up just from the thought of kissing the taller boy and before he had time to think, Nassor was already leaning over to him, his back slightly arching like a cat in distress.

stifled giggles echoed around the circle probably at the sight of Toshiaki's dumbfounded face when Nassor raised the shorter boy's pale chin with his hand so they'd be looking straight into each others eyes. Because of how hot Toshiaki's face was getting, Nassor's hand had felt like ice against his skin. A few seconds went by of them staring into each others eyes as everyone watched with anticipation.  
"Hurry up already!" someone demanded, breaking the silence in the room. Toshiaki was about to protest but before a single word could even escape his mouth, Nassor unexpectedly pressed his lips into Toshiaki's. With his heart racing and his skin feeling like it was absolutely burning, Toshiaki tried to break the kiss and move back but Nassor held the back of his head with a hand and pushed him in even closer. By now, Toshiaki had been shaking because of how surprised he was. Confusion only ran through his mind on why Nassor hadn't stopped already, considering the others hadn't even specified how long they had to kiss. Was Nassor actually enjoying this?! 

Toshiaki had began to get this strange feeling inside of him. Even though Nassor's body seemed to be as cold as a usual winter day, his tongue definitely wasn't. Toshiaki felt so weird for even thinking that. A couple of people around the circle were watching with astonishment on their face. Either from the fact that Toshiaki wasn't resisting at all or that Nassor was taking this so seriously. thirty seconds had gone by and the whole room was once again silent. Victor's eyes flickered to Edgar, not knowing what to do or say. "uh.. You guys can stop now!" Victor said quickly, sounding almost panicked. Nassor looked to Victor with that same usual emotionless look in his eyes and slowly broke away from the kiss. Toshiaki's eyes were wide open and his mouth was parted, heavy breaths escaping. He wiped saliva from his lips and avoided looking at anyone in the circle, including Nassor, feeling embarrassment burn inside of him. A small smile tug at the lips of Edgar, followed by a snort. "I didn't know you guys were into each other like that." He said, biting back a laugh. 

Nassor slumped back to where he was sitting previously and spoke up. "Well, we all played this for some entertainment so I just gave you guys some. You should be thanking me."  
Toshiaki huffed, still trying his best to avoid eye contact by looking down into his lap. "It wasn't entertaining for all of us.." he mumbled, grumpily. Even though Nassor never showed much emotion, he couldn't help but grin a little at how flustered Toshiaki was. He was starting to feel glad that he had actually bothered to accept the invitation to hangout with his classmates after school. And because of what just happened, it had been all worth it.


End file.
